niche_gods_goddessesfandomcom-20200214-history
Skysplash8's Gods and Godddesses
Gods Meringue Goddesses Emmai (WIP) EVERYTHING BELOW IS A WIP Annini, goddess fate--from the Adam's Legacy tribe Once, there was a tribe called the Adam's legacy tribe. it started with Adam and Eve. The grandchild of Adam and eve was named Merola, and her father was a wanderer. She had a lot of children with her, er, half brother, but they were all very beautiful. One day, an unfortunate event happened: Merola accidentally bred with her very own son, Kirki! It was sad, but when Merola gave birth to her incest baby, the tribe was astounded by the fact that she had Stinky Tail, which hadn't been seen before in the tribe.. Unfortunately, she was also sickly. Merola named her Annini. When Annini grew up, she crossed the river, leaving behind her acorn-tree home. She found another sick creature named Roro, and they lived happily and had two children, Inini, a female, and Toxi, a male, who had children with another member of the tribe later on. Eventually, Roro and then Annini passed away, but their legacy lives o- oh, wait, that's right. I deleted the savefile. Well, Annini's story lives on in other tribes where the stories somehow spread. Anyways, she had misfortune in being sick, but fortune in finding a mate like her, thus she became the goddess of fate. Minor/Little Known gods Berri, goddess of sickness, from the Whims of Fate Tribe Not much is known about Berri except for her beauty. Unfortunately, she was sick. I'm pretty sure her mother was Aubrey, an orange, big-eared creature who was the leader of the tribe until her death. Berri's father (or maybe it was her brother?), after having this sick child, left his mate (for fear more sickness would appear and infect the tribe) and found a new mate, who had cracker jaw (I'm writing down everything I know about my creatures, okay?). They had several children, one of which was named Milo, and another Alexan, who was sick. (I'm pretty sure those were their children.) Both Alexan and Milo have children that are alive to this day. Currently, Berri has been reincarnated in her old form, but immortal, so that 1. she can try a life without being sick 2. so she realizes beauty isn't everything and 3. because I like the Immortal Minerva thing okay. Kinnari, god of bravery, from the Niche Challenge Tribe There is a tribe called the Niche Competition tribe. Once upon a time, there was a little creature named Larri who was part of this tribe. He decided he would like to collect coconuts, and stood underneath a coconut tree, because nobody had told him about what coconuts can do to you. Luckily, a much older female named Kinee was nearby, and saved him. They fell in love, and once Larri grew into an adult, Kinee became pregnant with Larri's child. Unfortunately, Kinee waited too long before having her child, and passed away right after giving birth. Her son, Kinarri, never saw his mother, though he was blessed by Emmai and given great strength. (He even has the same immunity she had!) Later, Kinarri becomes the mate of a blind creature named Merlady. He was lucky, as there were only two females in the tribe; Merlady and her sister Milady. They had a few children, of which only one, Nimesi, continued to the next island after Kinarri and Merlady passed away. Anyways, the island where Kinarri's children grew up was a swamp and jungle island, and soon a hearing ape appeared. Kinarri sacrificed his life to protect his children, mate, and all the other members of the tribe. This act made every creature worship him as the god of bravery. Koral, goddess of Immunity Genes, from the Kikonoko tribe There are no pictures of Koral. Koral was a light pink creature with a Derpsnout. Not much is known about Koral. She was born from a rogue male and a rogue male's daughter, and carried the special genes of Immunity F, which she inherited from her father.She was born right after a time where the males that traveled to a new land suddenly died, leaving about 5 females behind with no mates. The females, desperate to find a mate, bred with the resident rogue males. This resulted in lots of Albinism in the tribe. After Koral was born, she traveled to a new land with a few other creatures, including an albino female named Snow White. Soon after traveling, there was only a few creatures, including Koral and Snow White, alive. The creatures had lots of babies, except for Koral. Soon, all the adults died, leaving lots of teens and babies. I think Koral might have had a child or two, because eventually, I looked into the family tree to see what immunity genes were in the tribe, and I saw Koral there, but she was dead, and she was the only one with F Immunity. Thus, she became known as the goddess of Immuntiy Genes, because she refused to pass on her immunity, and cursed the tribe to many, many days of never finding F Immunity again. The Kikonoko tribe has still not found F Immunity. Berry Juice, god(dess) of names, from the Kikonoko tribe There are no pictures of the original Berry Juice, but she was gray with brown spots, had Big Nose, and had Ram Horns. Picture of a couple reincarnations: Pretty much nothing is known about the Berry Juice, except that she always makes sure any creature with Brown colored spots is named Berry Juice. She also helps parents name their children. Oz, god of Toxic Body Oz was a wanderer that was found through singing on a stump by the daughter of Berri after she had descended down to land to try life as an ordinary creature. Soon after Oz appeared, Rose--the same daughter that attracted Oz-- sang out againa nd found another green Toxic Bodied creature named Zelena, who is the daughter of Oz. Oz had several chidlren, and his and Zelena's Toxic Body (and Platypus Beak and Antenna) still lives on. Mekoko, goddess of trickery from the Jungle tribe (she wasn't in it, but she played her tricks on them) Once, there was a tribe that started in the jungle. Anyways, to the point, Mekoko appeared when a creature got sucked up by a carnivorous plant, and I thought she was trying to help him get out. Later, she led two pregnant (with Rogue Male children) females into the grasses, only for them and their sons to be swallowed by plants with a Big Eared Ape making sure they wouldn't escape alive. So, Mekoko tricked me into thinking that she was helping that creature get out of the plant, but actually she was helping the plant, and she also tricked those females into following her into the jungle. Jungli and Jungla, goddesses of the Jungle, from the Niche Competition tribe These two sisters appeared when the tribe was fleeing from the Hearing Ape that killed the heroic Kinarri. The sisters led the tribe to the nearest port. On the tiny green they arrived on, the sisters each had a son. I don't remember their names, but Jungli's orange son stayed behind, but Jungla's green toxic bodied son went with the rest of the tribe. Both of the sisters lived out the rest of their days on the Tiny green. It is said that if any tribe enters the Jungle, and the tribe needs to get to the next island quickly, one or even both of the sisters will appear and guide the tribe to the nearest port. Anaanala, goddess of the Swamp from the Jungle Tribe Anaanala was found as a teen. Unfortunately, Annini bestowed misfortune upon her, and Anaanala was overheated, impregnated by a rogue male, and infected by the sleeping sickness until the last day of her life. On her last day, she gave birth to her green toxic-bodied son, who probably had webbed hindlegs because the tribe had to wait a long time for him so they could travel to another island. Lemon, god of blindness, from the Niche Competition tribe Once upon a time, a creature named Fish was clearing out some grass, when suddenly a wanderer appeared. He said his name was Lemon. Lemon and Fish had several children. Lemons started the Bling Scout line of creatures, who were bred to be blind and have Big Nose. They could sense things that no other creature could. Unfortunately, eventually the blindness became a problem for the tribe, and it was bred out. Anyways, the Blindness was a prominent feature of Lemon's line, and so he became know as the god of Blindness. Maybe he has existed for far longer than the tribes think, and has been spreading blindness into tribes for thousands of days. Maybe he was the one who made Emmai blind. Nobody knows. Isme, goddess of Rabbils, from the Whims of Fate Tribe Isme was a wanderer who was found collecting berries and giving them to a rabbil at her feet. Soon after a tribe member killed a rabbil, Isme spread her sickness to tribe members and other wanderers, and had to be killed so she would stop. Soon, several derp-snouted females appeared. It is said that whenever a rabbil is killed in the presence of a follower of Isme (who are always derp-snouted females), or Isme herself, something bad will happen to the tribe.